Presently, smart phones become more and more popular with consumers. However, the power consumption of smart phones is great, thus smart phones need to be charged regularly. As the battery capacity of smart phones becomes greater and greater, correspondingly, the charging time becomes longer. How to realize quick charging is a problem that needed to be solved instantly.
In the present technology, to realize the purpose of quick charging, the output current or output voltage of a power adaptor is directly increased without consideration of endurance of a smart phone, which results in a phenomenon of the heating and even burnout of the smart phone, and reduces the lifespan of the smart phone.